It is the object of the invention to provide a practical means for easily setting each of several different rotational orientations of the tip of such instruments yet reliably holding each such setting.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an instrument with a lockable actuator which can be locked or unlocked.
It is a further object of the invention to provide enhanced cooperative benefit of rotation and locking.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for cleansing liquid coatings and solid debris from an instrument and for prevention or minimizing such debris and that meets one or more of the preceding criteria.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for ease of cleansing at scattered locations in a medical services setting.